knightrunfandomcom-20200215-history
Pray Mayer
Pray Meyer (Pray Maier) is a Master Knight and the primary antagonist of Episode 0 - Pray. Appearance Pray appears to be a fairly short, almost prepubescent girl with extremely long, waist length blond hair and red eyes. A notable feature of Pray, is that her pupils are verticle slants, like a cat, rather than circular as with most other humans. Unlike the changes that many human iris undergo during strenous use of Paranormal Powers, this appears to be a permanent part of her anatomy. Background Pray's exact background has not yet been made clear in english chapters. What is known is that, before becoming a Knight Trainee, she lived on a Planet which appeared to be outside of the AE's governance, which often came under attack from neighbouring planets as well as suffering random raids from Beasts. The local food supply was non-existent, with most citizens in the city where Pray lived living on charity handouts from the Ancient Church. As a result, law and order upon that planet had broken down and crime was rampant, most visibly with gangs of slavers abducting children for prostitution. The nearest law enforcement was 2 hours away in another system altogether. On this planet she lived together with the young Anne Meyer, inside a small, sparsely furnished, wooden shack. She was dedicated to protecting Anne, going as far as killing multiple members of the previously child prostitution ring when they tried abducting her or Anne. This however invited a retaliatory strike, made with leathal intent. Pray was absent at the time, but Anne was injured in the attack, shot as the slavers fired blindly into their house. Anne was about to be killed when Milo, who ran an orphange (which Pray tended to steal food from) arrived, saving her and handing the criminals over to the police. Milo then offered Pray and Anne adoption, playing on Pray's protective instincts. Shaken by the threat to Anne's life, Pray accepted and the two of them were adopted by a woman from the Meyer family, and were named Anne Meyer and Pray Meyer respectively. It is here that Pray learned the beginnings of Pray style. Personality Pray may be the strongest knight in the universe, but she has a terrible personality. Pray is antisocial, disliking human interaction and often not understanding social values such as friendship or restraint often making death threats with full intention to carry through with them. Pray has an extremely Darwinistic view of society, that the strong survive and the weak perish, this puts her at direct odds with Anne, who wishes to use her strength for the weak, and also leads to her better, though still not peaceful, relationship with Instructor Milo. Consequently, Pray is violent and short tempered, resorting to disproportionally damaging physical attacks with little provocation, or more simply, not holding back her strength for the sake of other humans. This is present in her to the extent where she would kill other humans without remorse despite having the strength and skill to capture them non-lethally. She is also obsessive in her concern over Anne. The only restraint on her is her consideration for Anne's feelings. "As long as I have Anne I don't need anyone else" Ch? More lightheartedly, she's very focused on the immidiate future, using her backpack to store potato chips instead of her camping gear such as her sleeping bag. Possibly as a ploy so that she can sleep inside Anne's sleeping bag with Anne instead. Abilities Pray is a master in both armed and unarmed combat, both melee and ranged. Her training in melee combat started when Anne was very young, after their adoption by the Meyer woman, driven by her need to gain strength to protect Anne. In doing so, Pray also inadverdently inspired Anne to train with her. Studying both unarmed and armed combat, including sword and spear techniques, Pray gained strength at a prodigious speed, soon overtaking their teacher. It is likely that Pray would also learned gun handling like Jill and Anne when she was a Knight Trainee, where she further refined her battle prowess. Her most visible ability would be her Paranormal Power, Pray Wave Techniques. Combining her power with her combat skills, she developed Pray Style. Concentrating on maximum brute force, this supremely destructive fighting style put her at a level beyond any human, eventually gaining her the title of Top Sword as a Knight. See also: Pray Style Role in Episode 0 - Pray Category:Characters Category:Knights Category:AUA